Somethings Are Better Left Unsaid
by SoftRainDrops03
Summary: In the name of love, you will find that somethings are better left unsaid- how you learn depends on who you love, and whether they love you back.... A Ron and Hermione romance.


Somethings Are Better Left Unsaid  
  
Disclaimer: I don*t own Harry Potter. Don*t rub it in!  
  
Symbols: My keys are screwed up so I must tell you if it looks like **this** then it is in quotation marks. If it is like *this* then they are speaking. And this is a apostrophe: *. Bear with me people! And when I go like *this* sometimes it implies emphasis on the word. I am sure you can pick out the thoughts from the words!  
  
A/N: This most likely going to be a stand alone, unless someone gives me an idea that is absolutely brill, hint hint! Thanks for reading and at the end please leave a review, I don*t care if it is one word! I just want feedback!  
  
@@@  
  
**Mio- wait!** I called down the long, empty corridor.  
  
**Why, Ron, why? Haven*t you done enough already?** Hermione swiveled around quickly from when she stood 15 feet away, to face me. Tears glistened as they ran down her cheeks. Hermione*s brunette hair hung in her face, limp and shaggy, just as it had always, ever since that day I met her on the train. Her face carried a different expression than that time though. That one had been of joy and curiosity, this one of pain and anger.  
  
**Because-** I stopped, my voice caught in my throat. I knew what I wanted to say. In my mind it came out so easy but, standing here looking into her glistening brown eyes, I couldn*t bring myself to say what I had been thinking for months, years even. I wished I could just say how I really felt. That I could tell her that when we fought it hurt so deeply (even though it is quite amusing to watch Hermione get real mad, she has this look....). That when I was next to her I didn*t feel nothing, for something pure was there. I wanted more than anything to be able to tell her I cared, that I loved her.  
  
**W- w- well if you don*t have anything to say I might as well be going,** Hermione choked. She turned and ran away leaving me standing there gaping at the back of her head. *God, I am such a git!* I mentally kicked myself, remembering what had happened earlier.  
  
@@@FLASHBACK@@@  
  
**God, Harry, I really don*t get! Hermione can be so weird. Last year I complimented her on her hair and she runs off crying, mumbling about how I shouldn*t kid like that. I meant it though, it looked good in a braid. Why do girls always do that? You trying to do something nice and then they go and have a fit!** I said as I moved my pawn.   
  
Harry returned the move by moving his knight, which proceeded to smash my pawn to bits. **And Ginny- I tell her I like her, but she pretends she doesn*t hear. It is too confusing. I mean she used to fancy me, but now I can*t even get a straight answer. All I want is a *Yes, I like you,* or a *No, I don*t.* Is it too much to ask?**  
  
It seemed like these days Harry and I spent a lot of evening trying to figure out Hermione and Ginny over chess in the common room. So far we were no closer to figuring them out then we were to passing Potions (in other words, it wasn*t going to happen in this life time.)  
  
**Maybe she thinks I am going to play big brother, and beat you up, which I am not. I mean, I am happy for you, Harry. I am not worried that you will hurt my sister- you are a lot better than that Ravenclaw!**  
  
**Michael Corner?** Harry said with disgusted.  
  
**Yeah,** I replied vaguely. **What should I be doing about Mione though?**  
  
**Well-** Harry began.  
  
**Hey, guys!** a familiar voice said behind me. I turned around and was horrified to see Hermione standing right behind me, leaning on my chair. *How much has she heard?!* My mind screamed. **What are you talking about? Not me?** she joked.  
  
**Erm... N-no** I stuttered. Sometime I swear that girl can read minds, shame she gave up Divinations.  
  
**What then?** she asked.  
  
**Nothing!** Harry said a bit too quickly.  
  
**It looked like something,** she pried.  
  
**We said we weren*t talking about anything! Mind were you stick your nose!** I snapped.  
  
**I was just curious!** she spat back. Harry just sat there, horrified to see us going at it once again.  
  
**Go read a book, then! I am sure if you look hard enough you will find one you haven*t read! You think you know it all! Well you don*t!**   
  
**You guys never talk to me or Ginny anymore! You just sit around playing chess, moping over things! And when I come over here to talk and try and make you a little less glum, you pick a fight. It is not easy when you get the sense that your best friends don*t care about you anymore,** Hermione shouted at me before bursting into tears and running off through the portrait hole.  
  
**I should follow her shouldn*t I?** I asked turning to Harry.  
  
He just nodded, so I did.  
  
@@@END FLASHBACK@@@  
  
*Do you love her boy?* a voice asked in my head. *Yeah, I do,* I thought. *You have to fight for what you love,* the voice replied simply. It was then I knew- knew what I was going to have to do. I ran after her.  
  
**Hermione! Stop!** I said when I reached her side.  
  
The only response she gave was a **hump** and then she stuck her nose in the air and kept walking.  
  
**Mio?!**  
  
She started to walk faster.  
  
I couldn*t take it. I jumped in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders. She stopped abruptly, startled by my moves. **What?** she snapped. I didn*t say anything, I let my eyes search hers. Through her eyes I saw her soul, and I- I smiled.  
  
**I*m sorry, Mione. I really am. I was being stupid. I didn*t realize that you and Gin felt so hurt. I will try to never ignore you like that again, just forgive me, please?** My voice carried every ounce of truth in it I could muster.  
  
**Oh Ron!** she exclaimed reaching on her tip toes to hug me. I was shocked, but at the same time pleased. Here I was, and the only girl I had ever dreamed of was hugging *me.* Not Harry, not Krum, not Neville, but *me!* I couldn*t say anything, I just simply hugged her back.  
  
**I am sorry, too,** she whispered in my ear.  
  
It was then I knew that she understood, that she understood how I felt toward her. And it was then I also knew that even if she didn*t feel the same way, that just holding her in my arms at that moment made up for it all. It was then I knew that even if she didn*t love me, being her friend was enough. I learned that day: that somethings are better left unsaid. It was one of the most important lessons of my life.  
  
The End  
  
@@@ 


End file.
